Boulevard Of Broken Dreams
by BatistaRKO
Summary: What happens when Alexis falls for her brothers freind John Cena,and he leaves her without knowing she was having a baby.starring Randy Orton,Stacy,Dawn,Torrie,Carmella,John Cena,Batista,and more.please read and rieview
1. Default Chapter

There was a knock on the door and Randy got up and opened the door.It was his friend John who had came to stay with him for a couple of months.

"So where's your little sister at?John asked laughing.He remembered how Randy's sister use to follow him around,and hang out with him and Randy alot.He use to joke on her becuase she liked him.

"She went shopping with my girlfreind he said"

"So when,do I get to meet your girlfreind?"

"She's probably coming over later."

"I can't wait to see you sister again said John similing."

"You'll be surprised at how much she's grown,you'll probably end up liking her."

"What!"John yelled to Randy.

"You must be out of your damn mind,man she's to young for me and besides she's not my type."

"Okay,let me show you your room come on."

"But let's see what you say when you see her."

AT The Mall

"Hey,Alexis do you like this skirt?"asked Stacy to her best friend Alexis who seemed not to be paying attention to her.

"What are you thinking about?asked Stacy

"I'm thinking if John will like me and be impressed about how much I've changed."

"Don't worry about it said Stacy."

''It took me a while to get your brother to ask me out."

"That's because you begged him and kept bothering him,and also because I told him to go out with you."

"So are you going to come over later?"

"No,I have to do some stuff later."

"Well,I better buy all this stuff and leave because I don't want to be late cause you know my mom will start getting mad."

"Well I'll see you l'll see you later."

"Okay,bye.

Alexis got in her Escalade wondering if John would be impressed about how much she's grown,and thinking about how he looks like now that it's been a couple of year's,and wondering if he has changed at all.

Well stay tune for the next chapter where she see's John again after all those years.


	2. Seeing Each Other Again

''I'm home said Alexis".

"I'm in the livingroom said Randy".

She was wondering why John wasn't there.

"Were's John she asked."

"He's upstairs unpacking."

"Well I'm going upstairs to go see him."

She ran upstairs she heard him unpacking and knocked on his door.John was surprised to see how much she had grown and how beautiful she had gotten since last time he saw her.

"Hey she said."

"Can I come in."

"Yeah he said."

"I'm not bothering you am I."

"Not at all he said."

"So how' ve you been ."

"I've been really good."Let me ask you a question she said."

"Why did you use to pick on me when I was a little girl."

John got close to Alexis he whispered in her ear,"Because I liked you and I didn't want your brother to kick my ass he said."

"So,what if I asked you if you wanted to start a relationship with me but nobody has to know about it."

"I'd like that she said."

He got closer to her and kissed her ,then he threw her on the bed and started to undress her.

"John,I can't Randy's down stairs."

She got up and started to put her shirt on,well pick off where we left off when my brother and my parents aren't home."

She gave him a kiss and walked out the room.

For the next chapter,Alexis and John are finally together but when her brother finds out will he allow them to stay together.Thanks for your rieviews.I know the story seems boring but I hope the next chapter won't be boring.


	3. Good news,Bad news

5 months had past Alexis and John were really happy her brother already knew about them and so did her mom and dad and they were really cool about it,but what she didn't know was that her friend Carmella was after him and she was capable of doing anything to get him.

"Hey John,do you know where I left the car keys at she asked him."

"You left them on the desk he said."

She gave him a kiss,"I have to tell you something important tonight." ''What is it he said." ''You'll have to wait and see,she said."

"Hey Carmella."

"What are you so excited about she asked her."

"Well,I went to the doctor and he told me I was pregnant she said smiling." "Well let me be the first to congradulate you she said."

Carmella was really mad she needed to figure out a plan so she wouldn't tell John."

"So does,John know she said."

"No,not yet ,but I'm going to tell him tonight about the baby she said."

"So how do you think your mom,your brother,and dad are going to take this I mean,your only 18 and going to have a baby,you won't be able to finish school and you just finished telling me John was leaving soon with Randy to the WWE and he'll be on ther road alot and he won't have any time for you and the baby."

"You know your right,I think the best thing to do is not to tell John about the baby,well i got to go she said.Carmella felt really happy about what she did to stop her from telling John.

Later that night

Alexis walked in her and John's room she sat there and waited for him to come home.

"Hey he said walking into the door.

"Hey what was so important you had to tell me he said."

"Nothing,just forget about it she said."

"Something's wrong he said,what is it."

"Nothing."

"Well,I have to tell you something to tell you he said."

"Me and Randy are leaving next week for the WWE he said."

Alexis didn't want to cry in front of him she walked out the room and got the car keys and drove all night thinking about what he told her she didn't know what she was going to do with her life.

Well,stayed tuned in for the next chapter will she tell John about the baby or let him leave witout doing anything. Well,stayed tuned


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis arrived home and saw John packing and getting ready to leave.

"Alexis we need to talk he said."

"About what she said."

"Alexis I'm going to be on the road alot and we won't be able to see each other that much,so I think the best thing to do is end this relationship."

Alexis got up and ran to her room and locked the door,John followed after her and knocked and her door and said"Alexis open the door we still need to talk."

"Just go away."

"Alexis I'm not leaving until I talk to you."

"Just leave already."

"If that's what you want fine I'm done begging for you to open the door."

Alexis started to cry she heard the front door close,she rand to look out her window she saw John pulling out the drive way when he was gone she fell to her knees and started to cry,what's going to happen to me when my family finds out she thought,and what's going to happen to my baby and me if my mom kicks me out the house.Find out in the next chapter.Sorry if the chapter seems short.


	5. Going into labor

It was nine months already and Alexis was excited that soon she was going to have her baby girl she couldn't wait Randy had bought her an apartment because her mom kicked her out the house,and as for John he was engaged to Torrie.Well,let me get to the story.

Alexis was in the living room sitting there watching TV with Randy I'm going to my room to sleep for awhile she said."

When Alexis got to her room she felt her water break she walked into the living room and said"Randy I think you better take me to the hospital now because my water just broke."

Randy got up and ran to get the car keys.

In The Car

"Randy could you drive a little bit faster ."

"I'm driving as fast as I can."

"I'm in alot of fucking pain here could you drive fast."

Finally they arrived to the hospital .

'We need you to push as hard as you can Ms. Orton."

''I'm pushing as hard as I can God Damnit!"

"It hurts like fucking shit!"

"We need you to give one more push the doctor said."

Alexis pushed as hard as she could and then she heard the doctor say"Congradulations Ms.Orton it was a beautiful baby girl that weighs 7lbs .'

Randy and Stacy walked in "Congradulations Stacy said.''

''So what are you going to name her?"

"I like the name Candice Aaralyn Orton.''

Meanwhile with John........

Randy called John "Hey,he said."

''So what have you been up to these past couple of months?"

''Nothing much and what about you."

"Alot of things have been going on ."

"Like what?''

''A whole lot of things that I can't tell you about ."

"Why not".

''I promised somebody I wouldn't tell but if you knew what it was about you would be very happy."

"I called to ask you if you wanted to spend a couple of months here at my house."

"I'll have to ask my girlfriend first,so hold on for just a second."

"Torrie do you want to go over Randy's house for a couple of months?"

"Yeah I'd love that."

"So we will see you in 2 days."

Stayed tune to see what happens


	6. The Truth Is Reaveled

It had been almost a week since Alexis saw John at Randys house,the only thing that crossed her mind was what if he finds out about Candice.Meanwhile John and Randy were sitting in the living room watching TV,John turned around to get his drink off the table and saw Alexis holding Canice in the picture and asked Randy

"Did your sister have a baby?"

"Yeah,the one she's holding in the picture."

John grabbed the picture and looked at the baby he thought for a second what if I'm the father,he needed to talk to Alexis,He decided to talk to Alexis,he figured out where she lived and wrote down her address.

Alexis got up and answered the door and saw John they just stood there and looked at each and John said "Can I come in."

''Yeah she said."

He walked in and sat down.

"Alexis is Candice my daughter?"

"John she is your daughter,I didn't want to tell you I was mad at you because you were going to leave."

Suddenly Candice started crying

"I'll be right back she said."

Alexis walked in the livingroom holding Candice.

"Can I hold her he said."

''Yeah ."

Alexis handed Candice to John,"She looks alot like you he said."

"Except she has your blue eyes."

Suddenly Johns phone rang,he handed Candice back to Alexis.

"Hey Baby.''

"Hey.''

''I was wondering if you wanted to come to the club with me.

"Torrie when I get home we have to talk about something."

"Okay baby ,I'll talk to you when you get home."

"Was that your girlfriend asked Alexis."

"Yeah."

"Do you have a boyfriend he asked."

"Yeah,he's an actor named Mark Wahlberg."

"So when did you and him start going out a couple of days ago."

"John,you can come and visit Candice anytime you want."

"Thanks he said."

"Well,I gotta go he said."

He gave Candice a kiss and he gave Alexis a kiss on the cheek.

Well,I hope you liked this chapter if I take a while to update it's because I have to think about somethink interesting,Well the next chapter find out how torrie reacts and Alexis has to give Randy and Stacy some big news about her and Mark.Well,stayed tuned hope you liked the chapter .


	7. Another Chance

Thanks for your rieviews ,if you would like to send me some more just email me at or if you have AOL Instant Messenger you can send me a message it is Mariela 1479.Hope you like this chapter.

Alexis had meet Torrie she couldn't stand her and Torrie couldn't stand her ever since she told John about Candice the only thing he would do during his spare time is spend time with Candice rather than her.Alexis started working on RAW with her brother she was part of Evolution,of all the wrestlers on Raw she liked Dave the best.All of Evolution were in the ring when Triple HHH started talking"We are adding a new member to Evolution tonight Randy Orton's sister Alexis."Evolutions song came on she came out to the ring wearing a strapless pink shirt with a short skirt.She walked in the ring and stood in between Randy and Dave."Tonight I will be wrestling against Torrie Wilson,and I will walk out this arena the WWE Womens Champion."Suddenly Torries music came on and she walked in the ring and stood face to face with Alexis."You think a slut like you can beat me and take my Women's Championship from me."

"I know I can beat you and I also know that I'm better than you."

"You want to take everything away from me don't you,ever since you told John that he was the father of your child he has only dedicated his spare time to her and not me,everything was great until you came back into his life,and you aren't walking out htis arena with my championship you bitch."

Alexis got mad and hit her with her microphone and then got on top of her and started puching her,then John came down to the ring and pulled Alexis off of Torrie.

"Torrie I realized how much I love Alexis ao as far as I'm concerned this relationship is over."

Torrie started crying and grabbed the microphone and said "You and Alexis will be sorry,I'm not going to let you and her be happy together."

Then she ran out the ring then Alexis and John were standing in the ring face to face with each other .

"Alexis I realized how much I love you and that I can't live with out you and I want to know if you would give me another chance."

"John,I love you too and I am going to give you another chance."

John hugged Alexis and kissed.

Well I hope you liked this chapter please let me know what you think.Well stayed tuned for the next chapter


	8. One Night Stand

Alexis and John were very happy together but what they didn't know was that Torrie and Carmella had made a plan to separate them from each other.Alexis won the WWE Women's Championship from Torrie and she had a John by her side again and she felt like it was all a dream that night Alexis,tacy,Dawn,Jackie,and Lita were all at the club while Randy,John,Dave,Matt,and Charlie were at another club.John was walking and accidentally bumped into Carmella and made her drop her drink.

"I'm sorry he said."

"Oh it's okay."

"I'm Carmella."

"I'm John."

"Why don't you come and get a drink with me .''

John and Carmella had been drinking all night long that he ended up getting drunk.Carmella walked out the club with John but John suddenly pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her and started running his hand up her skirt,but she stopped him.

"Why don't you come to my hotel room with me she said."

John just nodded his head they got in the cab and started making out in the back of the car.They got out the car and when they arrived to her hotel room John threw her on the bed and started undressing her.

Meanwhile at Alexis's and John's hotel room

Alexis called Johns cellphone four times and he didn't answer so she stopped trying.

"Were could he be at three in the morning."

She waited until four in the morning and then went to sleep.

The next morning

John woke up and saw Carmella next laying next to him he sat there and thought what had happened and it suddenly it came to him that he got drunk and slept with her.Carmella woke up.

"Good morning John."

"Carmella this was an accident what happened last night I have a girlfriend that I love and I don't want her to find out about this and I don't want to see you anymore."

"John we can still see eachother and she doesn't have to find out about it nobody does."

John sat there and thought about the sex was better with Carmella than with Alexis.

"Fine,I'll come back later."

"Carmella nevermind I can't I have a plane to catch today to go to Atlanta it's part of my job I travel around alot."

"Were do you work at."

"I work in the WWE on Raw."

"So do I I'm just going to start working today so I'll see you tonight."

John got up and got dressed and left.

At his and Alex's's hotel room

John walked in and saw Alexis still sleeping so he got in the shower and by the time he got out Alexis was already up and cooking breakfast.He walked in the kitchen and put his arms around her waist and caused Alexis to jump and she turned around and saw that it was just John.

"Were where you last night."

"I came at five in the morning and I didn't want to wake you up so I feel asleep in the couch."

"John have you packed your bags yet the plane leaves at one."

"No,I haven't packed them yet."

"John I told you last night and you promised you would before you left last night and I had to pack them for you,You act like a little boy sometimes I always tell you to do something and I'm the one that ends up doing it."

"I'm sorry,I'll do it next time."

He gave her a kiss and went to get Candice out the other room because she started crying.

Well I hope you like this chapter and stayed tuned is Alexis going to find out about John and Carmella and will Dave tell her how he feels about her well stayed tuned.


	9. Caught & Moving On

Thanks for your rieviews.I think you'll like this chapter well let me know what you think.

John and Alexis arrived at the arena,Alexis could tell something was wrong with John he had been acting wierd since they had arrived to the arena.He walked her to the locker room and gave her a kiss and walked off.Then he bumped into Carmella and before he could say anything she grabbed him by the arm and led him to her locker room but what they didn't know was that Dawn had seen she stood by the door and heard everything they said she ran and told Alexis.

"Alexis I just saw John and Carmella walk into her locker room together."

Alexis ran and opened the door and saw that John had Carmella pinned up against the wall kissing her.

Alexis just stood there until John saw her she ran out the door and John followed after her.

"Alexis wait,let's talk about this."

Alexis ran into Dave,he saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong Alexis.''

''John just cheated on me I just saw him he had Carmella who I thought was my friend pinned up against the wall kissing her."

Dave gave her a hug and when John finally found her he saw that Dave was hugging her and he got mad.

"What the hell do you think your doing Dave"

"What the hell do you think you were doing cheating on her"

"That's none of your business".

"John just leave me alone said Alexis."

"Well,if that's what you want fine."

Alexis walked off with Dave, he took her to her and John's hotel room she left him a note and left.

"You can stay with me if you want Alexis said Dave."

"I think I will Dave just until my brother comes back."

John saw them walk out the room together and that Dave had his arm around Alexis John followed them and followed them he saw that they walked in Daves room he walked off mad.

"Thanks for helping me and always being there for me for me."

"Alexis I have to tell you something,I always liked you ever since the first time I saw you."

He leaned over and kissed her she kissed him back he picked her up and layed her down on the bed and started undressing her.

**At John's room**

John found the letter that Alexis wrote him it said

_Dear John,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I will always love you no matter what happens but you hurt me really bad all i need is time for this wound to heal and for me to forgive you.You can still visit Candice whenever you want to.I'm starting a new life without you,I'm sorry that things had to be this way._

_I will always love you John . _

_Love,_

_Alexis_

"I'm so fucking stupid,I had everything a great girl by side and a daughter and I go and fuck everything up."

At Dave and Alexis' Hotel room

Alexis and Dave were sitting there watching Tv,Dave had asked her if she wanted to go out with him and she accepted.

"I'm going to call Randy,and tell him about us.''

She grabbed her cellphone and called Randy.

"Randy before you say anything me and Dave are going out."

"What about John."

"He cheated on me with Carmella I saw them."

"Where the hell are you then."

"I'm with Dave in his hotel room that's where I'm staying at."

"Where's Cena at."

"In his hotel room."

"What number is it."

"Room number 302."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow.''

"Okay,Bye.''

"So what did your brother say."

"Nothing much."

Stayed tuned and see what happens when John finds out about Dave and Alexis,will he and Carmella start going out stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a month since John and Alexis had brokeup she and Dave had been planning to take a trip to London for 4 years.It had been a year already Candice would almost be a year old in July.Alexis was going to call John.He didn't pick up so she left him a message,"Hey John I just wanted to let you know that Dave, Candice, and me are going to live in London for 4 years and we're leaving tomorrow at twelve so if you want to come to the airport and see Candice one last time you can and I just wanted to let you know that."

Carmella was on the phone with Torrrie.

"Carmella is John home said Torrie."

"No,he's not why."

"I wanted to come over,cause it's been a long time since we saw each other.'

"You can come over later if you want.''

"Then I'll see you later."

Torrie had everything planned,she was going to kill Carmella tonight.

Later that night

"We both better get packing Dave said Alexis."

He got up and started helping her pack.

"I'm going to miss my brother so much."

"If you want we can stay."

"No,we're going,so when is your wife giving you the divorce."

"I don't know."

"I'm glad we're leaving,so you and me can spend some time alone."

Later that night

Carmella opened the door.

"Hey Carmella."said Torrie.

She walked in and before she could say anything to Torrie she slapped her.

"You bitch I told you were going to pay.

She punched her and the she pushed her and she tripped and fell,then Torrie started kicking her.

Carmella saw the blood in between her legs and started to cry.

"I told you to stay away from John but you didn't and so now you and your baby are going to die.''

She ran and got in her car and left.

When John got home he saw the police in his houe and he ran inside and saw Carmella laying on the floor with blood all around her.

"Are you related to this girl."

"I'm her boyfriend.'

"I'm sorry sir but she and the baby died."

John felt like he had lost everything tomorrow he was going to lose Alexis she was leaving with Dave for 4 years with his daughter.He felt like his whole world was coming to pieces.

Well stay tuned for the next chapter Alexis and Dave are getting ready to leave but will John stop her?

Hope you liked this cahpter :)


	11. Leaving

"Dave hurry up said Alexis."

"I'm going he said."

They walked out the house and got in the car and left.When they arrived at the airport Randy,Stacy, John,Ric and Hunter were there.Dave walked up to Hunter and Ric and started talking to them and Alexis went up to her brother and Stacy."I'm going to miss both of you so much,just make sure to take care of my brother Stacy."

"Don't worry I will she said."

"You take care of yourself and take care of Candice because you know she's like a daughter to me said Randy."

"Don't worry I will."

She saw John standing ther by himself and she walked up to him and they started talking.

"Sorry about what happened last night,and John I forgive you for what you did but,I love Dave and I still love you too."

''How can you love both of us."

"I don't know how I fell in love with Dave."

''Alexis we've been through alot together and you can't just leave me like this and take my daughter with you.''

Dave walked up to her.

"It's time to go Alexis."

"Daddy's going to miss you so much said John."

Then he handed Candice to Alexis,she gave him a hug and she didn't want to let go of him but it was getting late she felt tears form in her eyes then she gave a hug to Randy, Stacy,Ric,and Hunter.

She looked back at John and tears started coming out of her eyes.

"What's wrong asked Dave.''

"I'm just going to miss my brother so much."

She had to lie to him she knew that he had a really bad temper and she was afraid of him when he got angry."I just hope these four years pass by fast so I can see you again John she said to herself.

Well hope you liked this chapter and for the next chapter the four years have passed has John forgot about her and has she forgot about him well I will update the next chapter asap as soon as I finish typing this chapter which is now :)


	12. Coming Back

Four years passed Alexis was twenty three years old and Candice was already five.Dave was a free man already he was already divorced and he was thinking about proposing to Alexis he loved her so much,and as for John he was with Torrie again.

Dave,Alexis,and Candice arrived at the airport and Candice saw Randy and ran up to him and he picked her up and carried her.

"Hey,princess,so how did you like London.''

"It was fun mommy and mommy's boyfriend Dave bought me lots of thing and took me lots of places,uncle Randy where's aunt Stacy at."

''She's at home princess,she didn't feel well."

Before Randy could say anything else she jumped out of his arms and ran to John.

"Daddy I missed you so much she said.''

''I missed you too sweetie.''

"Daddy can I stay with you."

"If it's okay with your mom.''

She ran to Alexis."Mommy can I please stay with daddy tonight."

"Fine you can stay with him."

''Daddy she said it was okay.''

"Take care of her John."

'Don't worry about it I will.''

Then they left.

Later...

"Candice I want you to meet my girlfriend Torrie."

"John has told me alot about she said.''

"Are you going to marry my daddy."

"I don't know if he asks me too.''

"Daddy I wanna go to sleep.'

"Come on lets go put you in bed."

"Daddy are you going to marry her."

''I'm not going to Candice."

"Why don't you marry mommy.'

"Because Candice she has a boyfriend.''

"I don't like your girlfiend."

"Why.''

"She look mean and I just hate her,mommys more prettier than her don't you think daddy.'

"Yeah,your mom is prettier than her,goodnight Candice."

"Goodnight daddy,and daddy don't do anything bad like my mommy and mommy's boyfriend do.''

John started laughing and he closed the door behind him.Alexis called John.

"John let me talk to Candice."

"She's asleep right now.''

"Why are you laughing."

"Candice told me not to try anything bad with Torrie tonight like you and Dave do,what does she mean about that."

"John you know what she's talking about you do this to annoy me she walked in on accident one night,what she say about Torrie.''

"She didn't like her.''

"That girl is crazy,well I have to go cuz I'm really tired."

"Okay,I holla at you on Monday.''

"Okay,bye."

"Who were you talking to asked Dave.''

"John,he was telling me something about Candice."

Dave looked really mad when she said John's name he got madhe hated him and he didn't like her bieng friends with him.

"Alexis I don't like you talking to John and bieng friends with him.''

"Dave me and John are just friends besides he has a girlfriend and you know I love you,so have you decided.

"About what.''

"Going to Smackdown or staying at Raw."

"I don't know,and I don't really care right now,the only thing I care about is you right now and bieng with you."

He kissed her and she kissed him back,Alexis helped him forget about Angie.Now he loved her more than his life.

"Alexis I love you so much.''

"I love you too Dave."

"Alexis I want to start a family with you,and be with you the rest of my life.

"Dave I do want to spend my life with and start a family with you."

She got up from the couch and got ready to talk a shower.

"I'm going to take a shower she said."

"You don't mind if I join you."

"Not at all I'd love that."

The next chapter Dave proposes to Alexis and something tragic happens,find out if Alexis accepts to marry him or not and find out what happens.


	13. A Surprise & Something Tragic

Dave and Alexis were on there way to the arena Alexis noticed that Dave was nervous about something.

"What's wrong Dave."

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong I've known you for four years already and I know there's something wrong with you,now tell me what it is."

"Nothings,wrong Alexis."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"Tell me what it is.''

"Nothings wrong."

"Fine I'm not going to bother with it anymore."

They arrived at the arena but as soon as they arrived Eric Bishoff called him to his office.

"Batista JBL is coming to Raw tonight and I just wanted to let you know that he was coming."

Dave walked out his office and pulled out the box where the ring was,he was going to propose to Alexis tonight.

Later...

"Dave hurry up Hunter,Ric,and Randy are ready to go to the ring."

Alexis knew that they were all hiding something from her.

They walked out to the ring all of them where wearing suits Alexis was wearing a pink skirt with a white strapless shirt.When they got to the ring Hunter started talking.

"Tonight is Dave is going to ask his girlfriend a question and I bet your all dying to know so Dave here's the microphone."

He handed the microphone to Dave.

"Alexis I love you so much,you mean alot to me,if I ever lost you I don't know what I'd do you helped me forget about my ex-wife and you have stood by my side all the way,and there's one question I have to ask you he got on one knee and pulled out the box and opened it.

''Alexis Michelle Orton will you marry me?"

Alexis just stood there smiling and looking at him the ring had a pink square cut diamond and diamond trapezoids on the side of it.

"Dave I accept.''

He got up and hugged her and she gave him a kiss.They walked backstage and got ready for his match against Edge.

"I don't want you coming down to the ring with me he said."

"Why."

"I don't want nothing to happen to you,just in case JBL shows up."

"Baby,nothings going to happen to me."

"I want you to stay here,you promise you'll stay here.''

"I promise." She gave him a kiss and he left Alexis was sitting there when she heard a noise and got up to see what it was and she didn't see nobody when she turned around she felt somebody covering her mouth.Dave was in the ring and he was about to pin Edge when Ric,Hunter,and Randy ran down to the ring and told him Alexis was missing he looked up at the screen and he saw JBL and his cabinet they had Alexis.

"Batista if you want your her back come and get her but by yourself."

Dave ran to the parkinglot Randy,Ric,and Hunter followed after him.

"Come on JBL ,I'm right here."

He looked around and he didn't see him or his limo,then he turned around and JBL almost ran over him but Hunter pushed him out the way and JBL left.

"God Danmit."

"Looks like I'm going to Smackdown he said."

"You mean we're going to Smackdown said Randy.''

"Listen Randy he said go by myself if I wanted Alexis back and I'm going by myself."

"Dave she's my sister and I'm going with you ."

"Fine you can come but,Hunter and Ric can't come."

Well,hope you liked the chapter after you read this chapter please submit a rieview well for the next chapter Dave's going crazy and what happen's when John finds out about Alexis and what's going to happen to Alexis.Stay Tuned


	14. Rescued By Somebody Unexpected

It was Thursday already John found out about Alexis and he went looking for her,he found her in the basement tied up.He saw that they had hit her a couple of times in the face.

"Are you okay he said."

"I'm fine she said."

"They hit you didn't they."

"Yeah a couple of times,thank's John."

She gave him a hug and she looked up at his beautiful blue eyes that she loved,then she kissed him John wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him closer to him.He started running his hand up her shirt.

"John we better leave before they come back."

They walked out the basement and he took her to his locker room and he locked the door and went and sat beside her.He kissed her again she forgot all about Dave and the only thing she could think about was bieng with John.

Later...

Dave had arrived to the arena he messed up JBL's limo and before he left John came out with Alexis.

"Dave!"She ran up to him.

''Baby,I missed you so much he said."

"I missed you too."

John got mad and he walked off and went to look for Randy.

"Hey,Randy Alexis is with Dave."

"He found her."

"No,I found her she was in the basement all tied up."

"Thanks John."

He ran and he saw Alexis standing there and he gave her a hug.Randy got in his car and left and so did Dave and Alexis,but he turned around to go back.

"What are you doing she asked.''

"Going to kick his ass."

"They hit you didn't they."

"Yeah a couple of times."

They got out the car and walked out to the ring and she stood there watching him beat the hell out of his cabinet.Alexis saw Amy Webere and she pulled her by the hair and she power bomed her.

Later that same night...

"Dave when are we going to get married cuz we haven't even set a date."

"You choose the date."

"It's February now so I think in July."

"You want a big or small wedding.''

"I want a big wedding well,I'm going upstairs to get ready for bed she said."

She felt really bad about what she did that afternoon with John,she was took her shirt off when she felt somebody grab her by the waist she jumped and turned around and it was Dave.

"Don't scare me like that again she said."

He started kissing on the neck and he picked her up and layed her on the bed,and you know the rest.

For the next chapter Alexis finds out she's pregnant but she doesn't know who the babys father is Dave or John.She tells John and Dave find out what Dave does to her when he fins out will he forgive her or not.I will update the story this afternoon or tonight.Please rieview after you finish reading.


	15. Pregnant

A week had passed and Alexis hadn't been feeling very well these couple of day.She and Dave were on their way to the doctor."I'm probably just sick "she said.

When they arrived at the doctors office Alexis went on and Dave was going to go with her but she stopped him."I want you to wait right here for me.''

"What brings you here again Alexis" said doctor Davidson.

"I haven't been feeling very well these last couple of days."

"Well we're going to run some tests on you to see what's wrong."

An hour passed and she called Alexis back into her office.

"Congradulations Alexis your two weeks pregnant."

"I'm what!''

"Your pregnant."

''This can't be possible."

"We checked the test twice."

"Well,thankyou doctor."

"Make sure to make a appointment on your way out."

"What did the doctor say"asked Dave.

"I'm pregnant"she said.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad again"he said.

When they got home Alexis called John.

"Hey John it's me Alexis."

"What do you want.''

"I'm pregnant."

"Don't you think you should be telling Dave that.''

"He already knows."

"Then why did you call me to tell me this."

"This baby could be yours John,and why are you so mad at me.''

"After what happened between us you go and run back into his arms and act like nothing happened between us.''

"Well,what did you want me to do tell him so then he could kill me is that what you wanted."

"No,when are you going to tell him."

"After I get off the phone with you,so what about you and Torrie.''

"It's over, she cheated on me with Billy Kidman and she's pregnant and she wanted me to believe that baby was mine."

"John,I still love you."

"And I still love you,if you want me I'll talk to Dave for you and explain everything to him.''

"No,John this was all my fault and I'm going to tell him myself,well I have to go bye."

"I love you Alexis rember that."

"I will and I love you too.''

She walked downstairs and saw Dave siting there watching Tv.

"Dave we have to talk about the baby."

"What's wrong with the baby."

"Nothing let me tell you the whole story,rember thursday well,John had found me me and him ended up having sex so there's a fifty percent chance this baby might not be yours.'

Alexis saw that Dave was getting really mad she backed away and started running up the stairs but he grabbed her by the hair.

"You bitch how could you do this to me we're engaged and we're suppposed to get married soon if you still loved him we could've ended the relationship when it started.He slapped her twice and he pushed her on the floor and she fell he ripped her shirt off and she begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen to her he just kept going and when he finished he put his clothes back on and walked out the house and Alexis sat there crying she hadn't seen this side of him before.

Well hoped you liked this chapter and for the next chapter Dave,Alexis,and John go and ttake a test to see who the father of the baby is will it be Dave or will it be John.Please rieview after you read and tell me who you think the father is.


	16. Test Results

Alexis was still asleep when Dave arrived home,he went upstairs and saw her asleep so he went back downstairs and fell asleep on the couch.When Alexis woke up and made a doctors appointment for that day to see who the father of the baby was. She got ready and called John he was on his way to the doctor,she went downstairs and didn't see Dave she got her car keys and was about to head out the door when he stopped her.

"Where the hell do you think your going to see Cena behind my back again Alexis."

"No,I'm going to the doctor to see who the father of my baby is,now if you'll excuse me I'm leaving."

She got in her car and left and Dave got in his car and left a couple of minutes later after she did.

When she arrived she saw John sitting there she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"What's wrong Alexis?''

He saw that her lip looked a little bit messed up.

"What happened?"

"Dave hit me last night when I told him about the baby."

"Where is he I'm going to kick his ass."

"John,no don't make things worst between us.''

"Baby,why don't you just leave him I don't care if the baby's his Candice,you,me and that baby your expecting can start a family."

"John- before she could say anything else Batista came and grabbed her by the arm as hard as he could.

"Let me go Dave,stop your hurting me,let go."

"Hey Dave let her go."

Dave let her go and he stood face to face with John.

"Listen Cena if this baby's yours she's still going to be mines and ther's nothing you can do about it so just leave me and her alone."

An hour later...

The doctor handed the tests rsults to Alexis she opened them.

"John you are not the father of my baby Dave is.''

Dave grabbed Alexis and took her home with him.

"I'm going upstairs and leave me alone.''

The phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello."

"Alexis it's me Randy so did you find out who the baby's father is.'

"Yeah."

"Who is it then."

"Dave Batista,Randy I'm afraid of him he hit me."

"Why,didn't you call me last night."

"I didn't want you to know.''

"Randy,I have to go we're leaving tomorrow for Raw so you better get some sleep."

Well stayed tuned next chapter Alexis loses the baby and everthing goes wrong well stay tuned.Rieview after reading or Aim me at Mariela 1479


	17. Miscarriage

Alexis and Dave arrived at the arena he had his arm around her she forgave him for what he did,he walked into Evolutions locker room and she walked to the womens locker room when Trish attacked her from behind she tried to defend herself but Trish kicked her and she fell she tried to get up but she couldn't then Lita pulled her off Alexis.

''Alexis are you okay?"

"Lita go get Dave."

John saw what happened to Alexis and went over there where she was.

"Baby what happened?"

"Trish attacked me from behind and she kicked me and I'm afraid I'm going to lose this baby."

Randy and Dave where talking when Lita ran up to them.

"Trish attacked Alexis and she's afraid to lose the baby."

Dave and Randy started running towards her, Dave saw that John was there by Alexis.

"What the hell are you doing here Cena?"

"Listen Batista,I care about Alexis and I'm going to let you know that I'm going to get her back."

An hour later...

Alexis wokeup and saw Dave sitting there next to her looking at her.

"What's wrong Dave?"

"Alexis remember when Trish attacked you and she kicked you."

"Yeah I remember but what's wrong."

"Alexis you lost the baby."

"Your playing right"she said with tears in her eyes.

"I wish I was but I'm not."

Alexis burst out crying.

"I swear I'm going to get revenge she made me lose what I really cared about and she's going to pay.''

"Alexis calm down.''

"How do you want me to calm down,I wanted to have this baby so how do you expect me to calm down Dave!"she screamed.

Dave called the doctor to help her try to calm down,when the docotor came in Dave walked out the room and walked in the waiting room.

"How's my sister?"said Randy.

"She didn't take it very well when I told her about the baby,she went out of control and I had to call the doctor."

"You need to go home and get some rest "said Randy's mom.

"No,I want to stay her I don't want to leave her alone."

"She's not going to be alone,she has us."said Randy.

"Fine I'll go home."

When he left John came in and so did the doctor.

"Doctor how is my sister?"

"She's okay now one of you can go in and see her."

"John why don't you go ,she's been asking about you."said Randy's mom.

John walked in and saw Alexis she hadn't stop crying he went and sat by her.

"Hey baby"he said.

She smiled at him.

"Hey.''

"I heard you were asking about me."

"I was worried about what Dave would do to you."

"He didn't do anything,he just told me to stay away from you but you know I won't because I love you and I always want to be there for you when you need me and I don't care who it is but nobody is going to stop me from being near you."

"John you better leave before Dave comes."

"He left a couple of minutes ago."

"John,I wish I would just go ahead and die,I lost everything I loved my baby,your love and Daves love."

"Alexis don't say that you still have Candice and you haven't lost my love I told you to always remember that I love you."

"I don't know what I would do with out you" she said.

She huggged him and he kissed her and she kissed him back.

"I love you he said."

"I love you too."


	18. It's Over

It had been a month since Alexis had lost the baby.Dave always warned her to stay away from John but she never did she loved hanging out with him even though she still loved him she still hadn't planned to break up with Dave.John,Candice,and Alexis were at the mall spending time with Candice as a family,Candice had asked her if they could spend a day together as a family.Dave was at the mall he saw Alexis and John he got really mad he wasn't going to do anything to her this time.

"I'm glad I decided to come,I'm not afraid of him anymore"she said.

"I'll beat the hell out of him if he touches you."

Alexis just laughed.

"You always find a way to make me smile and laugh."

He put his arm around her she didn't mind him putting his arm around her,he was making her forget about Dave each day they spent together.

"I think we should go we already bought lots of stuff for her"said Alexis.

"Candice time to go"said John.

"Mommy are you and daddy getting back together,because you two are acting like you still love each other."

John and Alexis just looked at each other and started laughing.Dave followedthem but his cellphone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey,Dave."

"What do you want Angie?"

"I just wanted to talk to you again Dave,I really miss you and I really want to see you again."

"Fine,meet me at my house later."

Later...

Alexis was at John's house,she went in the kitchen and looked for something to cook.

"John,you don't have anything in this kitchen but junk food."

''I'll go buy some food if you want me to."

"No,that's fine."

Alexis went and sat by him on the couch and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I've been thinking about breaking up with Dave and going back out with you."

"You ain't playin"he said.

"No,I really mean it,I love you and you made me forget about Dave now I only love you."

He leaned over and kissed,they seperated to catch their breath again.

"I better go before anything else happens."

She got up and left.When she got home she went upstairs to her and Daves room and heard noises and a womans voice.Alexis and walked and saw Dave having sex with his ex-wife.

"What the hell is this!" screamed Alexis.

Dave got up and put some clothes on and ran downstairs to catch her.

"Let go of me Dave,why don't you go back to fucking your ex-wife and leave me alone."

"Alexis,how many times did you cheat on me with Cena,I'm getting even with you don't think I didn't see you with Cena today."

"Listen Dave Candice wanted us to spend time together as a family at least for one day,you know what I'm sick of you always getting jealous because John and me are spending lots of time with each other are you afraid that he's going to win me back,I'm not afraid of you anymore I'm sick of you this relationship is over,I'm starting a relationship John again so stay out my life!"

Alexis ran out the house and got in her car and left and made her way to John's house.When she got there John answered the door.

"Alexis,what are you doing here,it's late."

"Dave and me just broke up,so me and you can be together again,so ther's a change of plans so you still up for what we planned this afternoon."

"You know I am."

He kissed her and took her to his room where they made love.

Hope you liked this chapter for the next chapter Dave tries to get her back will she go back with him or stay with John?Well,please rieview after you finish reading.

Thanks for reading:)


	19. Champions,Engaged,and A Breakup

Rieview after reading and let me know what you think.

It was Monday and John and Alexis were getting for their matches."I'm going to beat the hell out of Trish and you are going to get your title back from Christian." "Alexis I got something to ask you later when you win your match because I know your going to win,I wanted it to be special but I want everybody to see."

"See what?"

"You're just going to have to wait"he said smiling at her.

"I'm going to go see my brother before his match against Chris Benoit,I hope he wins the title"she said.

She gave him a kiss and walked out the locker room.She knocked on Randys' locker room door.

"Come in"he said.

Alexis saw that something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong Randy?"

"I broke up with Stacy."

"Why"

"She cheated in me with Test,she told me she cheated on me for a year,and I was so fucking stupid I gave her everything she wanted and she goes and cheats on me."

''Don't worry about that there are lots of girls that want you I mean look at you you're Randy Orton who wouldn't want you."

"You're right."

"You gotta focus on your match tonight and win that title,forget about Stacy there'll be other girls."

"You better get ready for your match"he said.

"Oh I'm ready,trust me I'm ready to beat the hell out of Trish."

He gave her a hug."Thanks for being such a good sister."She walked out his locker room and walked into the womens locker room and saw Stacy standing up talking to Lita.

"Hey Alex- she was cut off when Alexis slapped her.

"You bitch how could you do this to my brother,I should've known you were a slut like almost all these bitches."

"Look at yourself Alexis,you slept with John and Dave so I'm not the only slut around here you didn't even know who the baby's father was."

Alexis slapped her again.

"Watch what you say Stacy."

"What are you going to do to me Alexis kill me."

''I would if I could,I want a match against you next Monday."

"Fine,but I'm the one who's going to win."

"I don't think so,you don't even know how to wrestle so I'm going to win and beat the hell out of you."

"I'm sure you are Alexis"she said laughing.She grabbed Stacy and shoved her up against the wall.

"Stay the hell away from my brother,do you understand me he doesn't want to see you."

"Take it easy Alexis"said Lita.

"I'm leaving my match is next."

She walked out the locker room and walked out to the ring as soon as she got in the ring she speared Trish.When they stood up Alexis slapped her and Trish slapped her,Alexis pushed her and then puched her when she got back up she did the DDT on her when Trish got up she speared her when she saw she was getting up she got ready to do the RKO.Trish got up and Alexis did the RKO,and pinned her.

"Here is your winner and new Women's Champion Alexis Orton."

Alexis couldn't believe what she had heard she was the new Women's Champion.When Trish got up she picked a microphine up."This isn't over Orton do you hear me this isn't over!" Alexis just smiled and laughed at her.

Later...

John had won his title back and Randy won the title.John and Alexis were in the ring.

"Alexis I should've done this a long time ago.'' He got on one knee and pulled out the ring it was a squarecut pink diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"I do want to marry you."

He kissed her and the whole arena was cheering and screaming,they walked backstage and Randy congradulated them.

"Mom and Dad are going to be so happy when we tell them we're engaged and that we're champions" she said.

She got up and kissed him.

Well stayed tuned for the next chapter problems start in between John and Alexis because of Trish find out what will happen between them.


	20. All Hell Breaks Loose In The Club

Thanks for your reviews,hope you liked this chapter I might not have the next chapter up until next week I'll probably update the story tomorrow depends if they let me get on the computer because I got suspended from school for fighting so here's the chapter.Review after reading.

Alexis and John where going down to the hotel lobby to meet Dawn and Randy she was happy that Randy had found somebody.''John you go down to the lobby I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes let me just finish getting ready."

"Okay,I'll see in a couple of minutes."

When Alexis was making her way to the lobby she saw Trish and John talking she was flirting with him and John was flirting with her too,she walked up to him.

"Ready to go John."

"Uh,yeah let's go."

"Well,I'll see you tomorrow John"said Trish.

When she left Alexis walked off,and she mumbled something under her breath.

"What's wrong with her"said John.

"John,you were flirting with Trish and that's why she's with you and because Trish is her enemy"said Dawn.

"That's why she's mad,I would never go out with a slut like Trish she's just my friend and I already told her a long time ago that there would never be anything between us."

"John you need to stop flirting with every girl you see"said Randy.

"I can't help it I try but I can't."

Alexis was already in the limo waiting for them John sat next to her but she scooted away from him.

"Alexis I'm sorry ,I don't like aTrish we're just friends.''

''I don't care John,I hate her and I already told you that and I also told you to stay away from her but you never listen to me this is what pisses me off I tell you to do something and you never do why can't you do what I tell you just once John,you promised me to stay away from her and you didn't ,she was flirting with you and you were flirting with her too can't you ever stop flirting with every girl every where we go you flirt with a girl."

"No,I don't I and I wasn't flirting with her and I always do what you tell me to do."

"Like what."

John got quiet and just loooked at Randy.

"I thought so John."

Alexis sat there quiet until they got to the club.She saw Lita and walked over to her.

"What's wrong Alexis it looks like your really mad."

"I am I'm going to beat the hell out of Trish again if she doesn't stay away from John."

"Let's go dance."

Aexis saw Dave with some girl she didn't know.

"You go, I'll be there in a minute."

"Dave."

Dave turned around and saw Alexis.

"I just came to ask you if we could still be friends."

"Yeah,I'd like that,so where's John."

''He's sititng with Randy talking."

"So how've you been."

"Fine,listen I have to go."

She walked off and started dancing with this boy who asked her to dance.She was dancing to Get Low.

"Where did your siSter learn to dance like that" said John.

"I don't know she probably learned to dance like that from her friends."

"Hey John."

He turned around and saw Trish.

"Hey.''

"You wanna dance.''

"Sure."Randy just shook his head.When they got to the dance floor Lovers and Friends came on.

Alexis saw that he was dancing with Trish,he was all over her.Alexis turned back around and when she did Trish kissed him.She walked over to where they where and she turned around smiling at Alexis.

Alexis punched her and she started bleeding from her nose.She pulled her by her hair and slapped her Trish fell back and she got on top of her and started punching her until John pulled her off.

"That's enough Alexis."

''Let me go you son of a bitch,I'm going to beat the hell out of her and teach her not to mess with what's mine."

"Alexis just stop,and I'll let you go."

He let go of her and she slapped him,Trish got up and Alexis speared her up against the table.

"Don't mess with what's mine bitch or you'll see another side of Alexis Orton that I don't think you wanna see."She kicked Trish and walked over to John.

"John you're going to start seeing another side of me that your not going to like,and it's going to be all your fault."

She left and went back to the hotel.Well,hope you liked this chapter and for the next chapter will she forgive John or not?Please review.


	21. The Wedding

i hope you like this chapter review after reading please.

Alexis was walking down the stairs wearing her strapless white wedding dress.

"You look beautiful"said Randy.

"Thanks,where's dad?"

"He's already at the church with mom."

"Well,let's get going"she said.

At the church...

Alexis arrived at the church John's friends and family where ther but John wasn't.Alexis started talking to his mom he wasten minutes late.

"What if he doesn't show up."

"He will trust me,he will."

"I'll give him twenty more minutes.''

At Alexis and John house...

John was in their room writing a letter telling her why he wasn't going to show up.

"I'm just not ready to get married"he said.He left the letter on thebed with a red rose on top of it.

At The Church...

"He didn't show up its' been twenty minutes,so I'm leaving,come on Randy."

Alexis and Randy left when Alexis arrived home she ranto her room and slammed the door shut when shesaw a letter with a red rose on top of a letter she picked it up and read it.It was from John.

**Dear Alexis,**

**I'm sorry I didn't show up to the wedding,I wasn't ready to get married.I'm sorry I did all of this toCandice and you,I don't know when I'll be back****so I don't know when I'll be back so I want you to start a new life without me.I still love you and even though it's going to hurt to see you with somebody else,I'm the one who made this choice for us not to be togetherso please forget about me.**

** Love,**

**John**

**Alexis started crying,Randy came into the room and saw she was crying he wentto sit next to her.**

**"What's wrong Alexis"he said.**

**"John andme will neverbe together again,he want'sCandice and me to start a new life without him."**

**"Alexisstop crying,crying isn't going to bring him back."**

**"You know what you're right I'm going to go out partyingtonight."**

**She got up and started pulling out clothes she pulled out her cellphone and calledall her friends.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"He wants me to start anew life well it's starting over today."**

**"Well,I'm leaving" said Randy.**

**Hope you liked this chapter for the next chapter. What happens when John comes back,well stayed tuned and see what happens.**


	22. Revenge Is Sweet

Thank you for reviewing my story.Here's the next chapter and please review after reading.

Five months passed and Alexis hadn't heard from John.She changed she dyed her hair black with red streaks in her hair,she became into a slut she slept with everybody she wanted to and got whoever she wanted.She was walking to the ring she had a match against Stacy and they were going to wrestle for Alexis' women's title.

"Who would have guessed that a slut like you wanted a shot at my title,well let me tell you something no one can beat me and what makes you think you'll win tonight I mean you don't even know how to wrestle."

"Alexis you've changed since John left you,you've changed into a slut I mean look at you,you've slept with half the locker room."

Alexis punched her and and she fell,she started banging Stayc's head on the ring she stepped out the ring and got a chair,she went back in the ring and when Stacy got up she hit her outside the head with the chair,Alexis started laughing."Don't ever disrespect Alexis Orton."She was about to get out the ring when John's music came on.He walked in the ring and she slapped him.

"Alexis I'm sorry for what I did I came back to be with you,so we can start all over,because you're still mine."

"That's were you're wrong John,I wasn't always going to be here for you,you wanted me to start a new life well this is the life I chose I'm nobody's John,your daughter and me hate you all the love I had turned into hate,now if you'll excuse me I have to go." Before she walked out the ring she slapped him again.He pulled her close to him and kissed her,she pulled back away from him and slapped him again.

Alexis walked backstage and walked in Dave's room.

"Tell Eric to make a tag team match for us since Stacy isn't going to be competing against me tonight then me and you can fight against John and who ever he chooses.

"I'll go talk to Eric."

Dave walked out the door and bumped into John.

"What the hell did you come back for to cause her more pain Cena stay away from her."

"Who the hell are you to tell me to stay away from her."

''As of a couple of minutes ago we got back together."

Alexis came up behind him.

"Baby let's go I don't want to be near this son of bitch it makes me sick looking at him.''

They walked off he had his arm around her.John just looked at both of them,it hurt him how she talked to him,looked at him with so much hatred in her eyes,and that she was with Dave.

Dave and Alexis walked out to the ring together,Alexis was just smiling she looked at Dave he smiled at her they had thier plan ready.John's tag team partner was Michelle McCool Alexis started laughing she grabbed a microphone.

"I'm going against this tonight,this is such a waste of my time''

Michelle slappped her Alexis turned back around and punched her.She tagged in Dave and Michelle tagged in John.Dave was going to beat the hell out of John and Alexis could tell so she went outside the ring and knocked out Michelle she went in the ring and grabbed a chair.John's back was turned and the referre was knocked down she hit John with the chair he fell and saw Alexis standing there with the chair in her hand she got out the ring and Dave got John and did the Batista Bomb and pinned him.

"Here are your winners Batista and Alexis Orton."

Alexis and Dave where walking up the rank when John got up and saw that Alexis had a smirk on her face she pulled Dave close to her and kissed him.

John couldn't believe what he saw.They walked away.

"Thanks for telling him we went out."

"Alexis I want to start all over with you so what do you say."

"Dave-"

She saw John coming up the hallway.

"Dave I accept."

She kissed him John walked passed him with his head down,Michelle walked up to him.

"John I was wondering if you would go out with me tonight because I really like you and I would also would like to know if you would give me a chance to prove how much I love you."

"Michelle I'll give you chance."

"Thank you John."

She hugged him and kissed him.Alexis and Dave walked passed by them.

"You are going to pay for what you did to me John and this is just the beggining."

Stayed tuned for the next chapter Michelle meets Candice,Alexis plans on what she's going to do to Michelle and John.Review after reading.


	23. Dead

Thankyou for your reviews,hope you like this chapter and review after reading.

John was leaving and he went to go see Alexis before left.

"What the hell do you want John.''

"I just came to say bye because I'm leaving with Michelle."

"John,I really don't care,just stay out of me and your daughter's life.''

"Alexis I know you still love me."

"No,I don't John.''

He pulled her close and kissed her Alexis tried to pull away but she couldn't so she just gave in and kissed him back.

Later...

Alexis was asleep John got up and put his clothes back on he kissed her and left.He went to the airport Michelle was already there.

"What took you so long"she asked.

"I had to go do something before I left.''

They boarded the plane.

I wish thing could've been different he thought and fell asleep.

An hour later...

John woke up and the plane was shaking everybody was screaming.

"What's going on Michelle"?

"We're going to crash"she said.

She kissed him.

"I love you John."

"I love you too."

The next day...

Alexis woke up she didn't see John by her side,she felt that something was wrong.

She got up and put her clothes on,there was a knock on the door it was Randy.

"Randy what's wrong"?

"Alexis sit down".

"Alexis the plane John was on crashed.''

"Is he okay"?

"Alexis there were no survivors."

Alexis started crying.

"Randy this can't be possible."

"Alexis I'm sorry."

He hugged her and she kept crying.

"How am I going to tell Candice,that her dad's dead."

"Alexis have you been to the doctor lately you don't really look okay."

Before she could answer him she fainted.

Well,I hope you like this chapter.Is John really dead?and was is Alexis going to do?Could she pregnant?well you'll just have to wait untill I update the next chapter.


	24. Pregnant Again

Thankm you for reviewing my story and please review my story after reading.

John woke up he was laying on a bed,he felt blood on his head,he had scratches on his arm,and he hurt one of his legs.He saw a man sitting there waiting for him to wake up.

"Where am I"?

"Just relax I'm not going to hurt you."

'What happened".

"The plane you where on crashed ,and I live by here so I went to check what happened and I saw you laying there so I checked if you were alive and I bought you to my house to .''

"Was I the only survivor,what about my girlfriend."

"You were the only survivor everybody else was dead.''

"So everybody thinks I'm dead."

"Yeah.'' John remembered Alexis he knew that by now she probably knew that he was dead but he wasn't.

At Alexis' house.

Alexis was in her room laying on the bed crying holding onto one of John's pictures,she didn't feel very well.

Flashback...

Alexis was 13 and John was 16 she was in the livimgroom John and Randy came in from outside Randy went upstairs.John sat next to Alexis, he had a smirk on his face.He pulled her close and kissed her,he pulled away from her and smiled at her she looked in his eyes and smiled back,that was the first time she ever kissed a boy.

End of Flashback

Alexis got up and ran to the bathroom and threwup she went back to bed and went to sleep.

The Next Day...

Alexis went to the doctor's office.

"Congradulations Ms.Orton your pregnant."

Alexis got up and left when she arrived home she saw Randy sitting in the livingroom talking to Candice.

"Randy I just came from the doctor."

"What did the doctor say"?

"I'm pregnant."

Candice jumped up from the couch and hugged Alexis,and so did Randy.

"Randy I want to be alone." She went upstairs and got out her and John's pictures she took with him she missed him so much.

"John you will always be in my heart,I will always love you and I don't care if you're dead I still love you,I have to be strong for the baby,but I'll always love you."

She put away the book and layed there thinking of life without him,and him missing his child's life.

Well,hope you like this chapter for the next chapter 2 years pass and John comes back,and get's a big surprise.Please review.


	25. Alive

Two years passed Alexis had her baby boy she named him just like John.Dave had proposed to her and she accepted to marry.John was finally better and was making his way to St.Louis where she was.

That night Alexis and Dave were having a party for their engagement,Alexis was upstairs getting ready,and talking to Lita,Dawn,and Jackie.

''Alexis hurry up everybody's downstairs"said Lita.

She walked out the bathroom she had her hair fixed,and was wearing a black and pink dress.She looked at John's picture that was by her bed.

"Don't tell me you love him when he's already dead"said Dawn.

"I don't care if he's dead I still love him,and when I look at my son,I picture him,because he looks exactly like him."

"Alexis you're getting married in a month,so just forget about him and try to fall in love with Dave"said Lita.

"As much as I try I can't".

"Well,let's go they're waiting for us downstairs"said Jackie.

Alexis looked at John's picture a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Come on Alexis"said Jackie.

"Hold on".

She grabbed John's picture and put it in her drawer.

Outside...

John and his friends were outside going over the plan,he wasn't going to let Dave marry Alexis.

"Okay so everybody knows what to do."

They were all outside waiting for everybody to arrive.

Inside...

Alexis was dancing with Dave.

"Why are you so quite tonight,you're acting like something wrong"said Dave.

"Nothings wrong with me it's just that I have feeling something is going to happen tonight something bad."

"Nothings going to happen."

Suddenly these masked men came in the room pointing guns.Someone grabbed Alexis and pointed a gun at her head.

"Nobody moves or we'll kill her.''

Dave ran and tried to get her but someone hit him upside the head with the gun and he fell.

"Nobody follows us and just to make sure you don't we're taking her and this little girl with us and if you call the police they'll die."

They grabbed Candice and she started screaming.

"Randy take care of the baby"screamed Alexis.

They ran out the house,Dave got up and him and Randy ran outside to try to catch them,but it was to late they were already gone.

"God damnit,they took her.''

''Dave let's go inside''said Randy.

They went back inside.

"I'm calling the police"said Dave.

"No Dave they said if we called they would kill rhem so we might as well start looking for them ourselves"said Randy.

"Who else did they take"askd Dave.

"Candice".

Later...

Alexis was in a house in the woods with Candice where they took them,they were in a room.Candice fell asleep.John walked in,Alexis couldn't believe her eyes John was alive.

"John."

"Yeah,it's me Alexis."

"But you're dead."

"No,I survived the plane crash."

She ran up to him and hugged him but he pushed her away.

"I thought you loved me"he said.

''I do John."

"Then why were you going to marry Dave.''

''I didn't know you were alive,and because our Candice and our son needed a dad."

"I have a son"he asked.

"Yeah,John after that afternoon we were together before you left after that day I didn't feel very well and I wnet to the doctor and he told me I was pregnant."

"What did you name him"?

''John Felix Anthony Cena,just like you,he always reminded me about you,he has your blue eyes and when I looked at him I thought about you."

He grabbed her and kissed her.  
"I've been waiting two years to be with you,and make love to you"he as kissed her neck.

"John do you forgive me"she asked.

He got back up.

"Why did you have to bring that up".

"As long as you don' tforgive me you aren't going to touch me,and besides I'm engaged to Dave,so if you are just going to make my life miserable let me and your daughter go so I can be with my son."

"You aren't going to be nobody's except mine".

He kissed her,and slammed the door behind him.Alexis sat on the bed crying.

John sat in his room thinking about everything him and Alexis talked about that night he wanted her so bad,but Alexis wasn't going to let him touch her.

"I'm so stupid"he said.

He went in the room where Alexis was and saw that she was asleep he went and layed next to her,her back was turned to him so he put his arm around her waist and fell asleep.

Hope you liked this chapter,well for the next chapter Alexis and John plan to start a new life together.

Review after reading,


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for reviewing my story anf as always please review my story after you finish reading it.

Alexis woke up and felt somebodys hand around her waist she turned around and saw it was John she got up and went to take a shower when she got out she saw that John was sitting there talking to Candice.

"Candice leave your dad and me alone for a couple of minutes me and him need to talk."

She got up and left to the living room.

''What do you need to talk to me about?"he asked.

"About you and me John."

"What about us?"

"Are we going to get back together or not?"

"No,we're not,I don't want you to marry Dave or be with anybody else so you can be here for me when I need you."

"If you don't need me John then let Candice and me go I need to be with our son,he needs me John so let me go."

"No,I'm not going to let you leave until me and you have sex,then you can leave."

"What the hell is your god damn problem John you're acting very different."

"How the hell do you want me to act Alexis,after two years that you thought I was dead how many days did it take you to get with Dave again,you're such a s-."

She slapped him,he looked up at her.

"Don't even dare finish that sentence,and if that's what you think about me you can,and if the only thing you want is to have sex with me to let me go fine."

She took her clothes off and stood there naked in front of John.

"Come on John,I thought this is what you wanted."

"I change my mind,I'll take you home tomorrow."

He walked out the room and slammed the door shut.Alexis put her clothes back on tears were running down her face she was really angry.She grabbed the lamp that was by her aand threw it across the rooom and everytthing that was near her.

"I hate you John."

Later...

John walked in the room with a tray of food for her,he set it down by her.

"You need to eat"he said.

"I don't need to do shit,you would care less if I died,and I don't want anything that comes from you."

She grabbed the tray of food and threw it across the room.

"Get out John."

"What if I don't want to''he said.

"I told you to get the hell out"she screamed.

He went and grabbed her by the wrists.

"Alexis as much as you try to hate me it'll never work,you'll always love me and I'll make sure if that."

"You're right John I'll never be able to hate you but,I can make sure that you kids grow up hating you."

"You wouldn't dare do that."

"I will John,I should've listened to my brother when I was younger to never go out with you and try to go out with somebody else but,I didn't listen to him."

"Alexis you better go to sleep we're leaving tomorrow early in the morning,and I'm staying in here with you."

"If you're going to stay in here you're going to have to sleep on the floor because I refuse to sleep in the same bed with you."

"You're just going to have to deal with it because I'm sleeping in the bed with you."

Alexis stayed up until he fell asleep and then she fell asleep.

Hope you liked this chapter.Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for your reviews.If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask them and I'll answer them when I update the next chapter I'll answer them,and as always please review my story after reading it.

John had droped off Alexis and Candice off at the street that was behind her house.

"Well,what are you waiting for to get out"he asked.

"Are you going to go back to Raw today"she asked.

"Yeah so I'll see you later''he said.

Candice and her got out of the car and they walked to the house and John followed them.He stopped in front of his house and saw Dave outside,he saw Alexis running towards Dave,he saw Dave pick her up and kiss her.He got mad and left to get ready for Raw.

Later...

"So John's not dead"asked Dawn.

"No he's not,the only thing we did was argue and he said we were'nt getting back together.

Jackie came in with the baby and handed him to Alexis.

"I missed my baby so much.''

"He was a very good boy while you were gone"said Jackie

"He looks just like John"said Dawn.

Alexis was playing with the baby when she stopped and looked at Dawn.

"Don't say his name around me or the baby,the baby is going to grow up thinking Dave is his dad you got that so you can tell my brother,Lita,and Dave that,also tell Candice to start calling Dave dad instead of John."

Everybody was quiet,then Randy came in.

"Ready to go"he said.

"Yeah we're ready"said Dawn.

At The Arena...

Alexis was walking with Dave,she was carrying the baby and he was holding on to Candices hand. John saw them walking,he felt lots of anger inside of him.He saw Christy and he started flirting with her.

Alexis,Jackie,Dawn,and Lita were walking and Alexis saw John kiss Christy she went out of control and walked up to Christy and slapped her.

"What the hell is your problem Alexis"he said.

She just looked at him and then walked off.Jackie and Dawn stood there looking at him and they both slapped him.Jackie and Dawn walked in the room.

"Are you okay''asked Dawn.

"I'm fine I don't know what happened I got mad and slapped her,but let's forget about that".

She turned on the TV and saw Christy in the ring,she was talking about her posing for PlayBoy and about Alexis.

"Jackie stay here with the baby Lita,Dawn,and me are going down to the ring".

Alexis music came on and she walked in the ring and snatched the microphone from Christy.

"Let me tell you something Christy don't come out here calling me a slut when you're one,and the answer to your Wrestlemania challenge is I accept because I know I'm going to win and beat the living hell out of you and also tell your freind Maria to keep her hands off Dave".

Alexis turned around to leave the ring when she stopped,a evil smirk came across her face,she grabbed her title belt and hit Christy with it and she stood there smiling.

John came out to the ring and grabbed Alexis by the wrists.

"What the hell is your problem you bitch"he screamed.

He was about to slap her when Randy and Dave cam down to the ring.Randy punched John,they were both punching each other when Dave hit John from behind and then powerbombed him.

"Let's go"Dave said.

Alexis turned around and saw John laying there and Christy by his side trying to get help.Alexis was walking in the hallway when Trish came up to her.

"Nice job you did out there Orton".

"And what about it".

"Listen Alexis I know we started off on the wrong foot but now maybe you and me can start all over and be friends".

"Fine with me Trish".

"I also am going to help you beat the hell out of Christy Hemme".

Later...

Dave,Randy,Dawn,Lita,Trish,Jackie,Chris,Matt,and Charlie were all at the club.Alexis had been drinking and smoking alot ever since they got there.They saw John walk in the club with Rochelle,Christy,a girl with blonde hair,and a girl with black hair she didn't know.Alexis sat there watching him,the song Goin' Crazy by Natalie came on

_Ever since the day you went away_

_And left me lonely and cold_

_My life just hasn't been the same_

_Oh baby no_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_The moment that I let you go I just broke down_

_Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would scrafice_

_Cause the feeling that I feel within no other man_

_Would ever make me feel so right_

_It's nice to smile when I get your phone call at night_

_But I rather have you here with me_

_Right next to me_

_And I miss the way you hold me tight _

_I've got to let let you know I feel so weak without your touch_

_I never thought that I could ever love a man so much_

_I've gotta let you know I think that we are destiny_

_For you I'd cross the word for you_

_I'd do anything_

_That's right baby_

_I'm goin crazy_

_I need to be your lady_

_I been thinkin lately_

_That you and me yes we can make it_

_Just ride with me roll with me_

_I'm in love with you (baby)_

_That's right baby_

_I'm goin crazy _

_I need to be your lady_

_I been thinkin lately_

_That you and me yes we can make it_

_Just ride with me roll with me_

_I'm in love with you(baby)_

_Break it down then I'll tell you what I feel_

_From the moment that I met you it's been so damn real_

_My heart seems to skip another beat every time we speak_

_Can't believe I feel so weak_

_Tell me that you really need me_

_And you want me_

_And you miss me_

_And you love me_

_I'm your lady_

_I'll be around waitin for you_

_Put it down be the woman for you_

_I'm falling so deep for you_

_Crazy over you I'm calling_

_Callin out to you_

_What I'm I gonna do?_

_It's true no frontin_

_It's you ain't no other_

_I can't no longer go out without you _

_I just break down(down)_

_I've got to let you know if it's so weak without your touch_

_I never thought I could ever love a man so much_

_I've got to let you know if I think that we are destiny_

_For you I'd cross the world for you_

_I'd do anything_

_That's right baby_

_I'm goin crazy _

_I need to be your lady_

_I've been thinking lately _

_That you and me,yes we can make it _

_Just ride with me roll with me_

_I'm in love with you baby (baby)_

_That's right baby_

_I'm goin crazy_

_I need yo be your lady_

_I've been thinking lately_

_That you and me,yes we can make it _

_Just ride with me roll with me_

_I'm in love with you baby(baby)_

_ooo,crazy,(ooo)_

_lady(ooo)_

_lately(ooo)_

_Baby _

Well,I hope you liked this chapter,and if you have any questions about the story feel free to ask me.:)


	28. Married

Thanks for your revies and if you have any questions about the story feel free to ask me.PLEASE REVIEW after reading.If it takes me awhile to update the story it's because I'm working on a new one called Love In Strange Places it's about Dave Batista falling in love with a stripper and there will be lot's of drama in this story.

It had been a year and Alexis wedding day was today ,she quit wrestling and became a Victoria Secret Model she was a really famous model.Alexis was on her way to the park to meet John,today was her wedding day and the wedding started in four hours.She walked up to John.

"What do you want John,I'm getting married in four hours and I need to get ready so make it quick".

"I don't want you marry Dave".

"Fine,I won't marry him meet me here at two so we can leave".

She went and ran back to her car.

"That's what you think John".

Later Alexis was walking down the aisle with her dad there wer candles lit down the aisle with pink rose petals covering the aisle.She was smiling at Dave.Meanwhile John was at home getting his things ready to go.

Bob handed Alexis to Dave she smiled at him.

"We are gathered here today today to celebrate the unity between Dave Baustista and Alexis Orton,if anybody shoul have any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace.Alexis was really nervous that John would show up.

"Do you Dave take Alexis to be your wife in sickness and in health,to honor,and to love and cherish for the rest of your life".

"I do".

"And do you Alexis take Dave to be your husband in sickness and in health,to honor,love,and cherish for the rest of your life".

"I do".

"By the power invested in me I declared you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride".

Dave kissed her.

An hour later John was on his way to the park,when he stopped by the church to see what was going on with Dave and Alexis family,he heard cheering and clapping he stopped in front by the church and saw that Dave and Alexis were walking out of the church and he saw them kissing.

Later...

John was invited to the reciption he was Roschelles date he looked at Alexis and Dave dance their first dance together as husband and wife for the first time.

"Rochelle I really don't want to be here".

"Fine we can leave".

They went up to Alexis and Dave.

"Congradulations,I wish you two the best"said Rochelle.

"Thanks".

"Congradulations Orton,I hope you two are happy together".

"Thanks Cena".

Hope you liked this chapter and my new story will be up soon so be looking out for that.


	29. Wrestlemania 21

Well,here's the next chapter to this story.

3 Years Later

Alexis,Candice,and Dave were on their way to the arena for Wrestlemania she was telling Candice not to go near John or Lauren.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you Candice".

"Yes mom I understand we've been over this like a hundred times".

They got out the limo and walked into the cafeteria were everybody was she saw all her friends and walked over to were they were.

"Have you seen John"said Alexis to Dawn.

"No,but he'll be here soon".

Then John came in with Lauren.Alexis walked to where Dave and Candice was.

He walked over were Randy was and they started talking,then on purpose to make John mad Trish made an announcement."Everybody we should congradulate Dave and Alexis for their third year anniversary as husband and wife and they are soon going to start a family".Then Joy made an announcement."We all should also need congradulate John and Lauren because they are engaged".John kept looking at Alexis his blue eyes filled with a cold gaze.

Later

Alexis bumped into John in the hallway."John,how've you been these three years has your life been a living hell like you made mine''asked Alexis.

"Alexis why did you marry Dave"?he asked.

"It was revenge,but now I love him and we're going to start a family soon and I'm going to tell you this I'm taking you to court for the custody of Candice and our son".

"You can't do that they're my kids too Alexis"he said.

"Oh,John good luck on your match because you're going to need it"she said.

He grabbed her by the arm tight."Alexis don't make me hurt you"he said.

"Oh,I'm so afraid John what are you going to do hit me,and if you do you will pay for that you son of a bitch now let me go".

''Are you sure you still don't love me"he said pulling her into his locker room and kissing her.Alexis pushed him off.

"John you forgot something,I'm married until death do me and Dave apart and you're engaged,so please don't do that again''.She walked out the locker room thinking about what happened.John tried to forget about her but,every where he turned he saw her she was on every magazine cover,and on Tv.She became a very famous model,but what they didn't know was what destiny had in store for them.

Well hope you liked it!


	30. Truth Is

Well here's another one and please review.I put the song Truth Is in the story by Fantasia

Alexis was meeting John at a cafe near by the hotel to discuss a couple of things.He walked in and sat down."Hey"she said."Hey''. "We need to talk about the kids". "Candice and John will stay for you for six months and six months with me''. "That's fine"he said.

"So how are things going between Lauren and you"? "Things are going great what about Dave and you things are wonderful we're planning on having kids soon".They started talking and he showed her a picture of Lauren and him together."This relationship is going to last"he said."Good for you"said Alexis

**Ran into an old friend yesterday**

**Caught me by surprise when he called my name**

**He was a familiar face from a chapter in my past**

**Talked for a while I smiled at him**

**Said that he was seeing somebody else**

**Told me this was gonna last**

**showin me her photograph**

**Chorus**

**And all the feelings that I thought were gone**

**Came rushin back to me at once**

**Tried to smile and nod the way I felt**

**But I was thinkin to myself.**

**I never got over you**

**Wish I was standin in her shoes**

**And when it's all said and done**

**Guess I'm still in love with you**

**Truth is**

**I never should've let you go**

**And it's killin me cuz now I know**

**But when it's all said and done**

**Guess I'm still in love with you**

"Remember when you messed with me all the time"said Alexis smiling and laughing.

"Yeah I remember,how I messed with you"."Remember how we always use to get in fights and breakup and get back together,I thought we would end up together but I guess I was wrong".Now Lauren better treat you right John because you're a great person,I wish I was the one who would be with you right now she thought.

**We reminise on the way it used to be**

**Shared a couple laughs and some memories**

**Talked about the things that changed**

**Some were good and some were bad**

"Yeah,well I have to go,but we'll keep in touch''."I'll pay for lunch"said Alexis."No,I'll pay for it"said John.He payed for lunch and left.

**The he said goodbye and he paid for lunch**

**Promised that we'd always keep in touch**

**Then walked away and that was that**

**Chorus**

**And all the feeling that I thought were gone**

**Came rushin back to me at once**

**Tried to smile and nod the way I felt**

**But I was thinkin to myself**

**Truth is I never got over you**

**Wish I was standin in her shoes**

**And when it's all said and done**

**Guess I'm still in love with you**

**I never should've have let you go**

**And it's killin me cuz now I know**

**But when it's all said and done**

**Guess I'm still in love with you**

**Now the truth is it hurts but I know**

**the faults mine**

**Cuz I'm the one that let you go**

**Chorus**

**Just gotta be honest**

**I guess I love you**

Later

"Where were you''?asked Dave."I meet up with one of my old friends"she said.

Well hoped you liked this chapter


	31. Death

Thanks for the reviews.Well,enjoy reading this chapter.

Alexis and John kept in touch,he visited Candice and his son often when ever he got a chance.Lauren got jealous of Alexis always talking to John and him spending alot of time with the kids and her.

"Lauren you need to calm down"said Rochelle."How do you want me calm down knowing that he's probably with that bitch''she screamed.''Lauren if you don't want him to be with her then do something about it,besides you're his fiancee(sorry is I mispelled the word),and you are soon going to marry him and then nothing will separate you two".What do you want me to do fro me to get her out of the way"?asked Lauren."You can always kill her,then she won't get in your way".''That's a good idea but I need to come up for a plan"."You can also get pregnant,and then John won't leave you and he'll have to stay with you"."I'm going to kill her''.They sat there coming up with a plan.

"Dave what the hell is your problem why would I want John I'm married to you,I choose you over John remember that day when we were going to get married I could've not shown up and married John but I love you and you know that"she screamed. "Stay the hell away from him Alexis,I'm tired of you seeing him''he screamed."We always end up arguing about the same stupid shit Dave just stop getting mad over stupid shit okay because I'm sick of this and if you don't want us to get a divorce"."You and me can't get a divorce because we're married until death do us part have you forgot about that"."No,I haven't but we can separate for a while".''Don't even try that Alexis".

"Whatever Dave hit me,come on hit me Dave if that's what you want"she screamed.

"You know what just forget about this I'm leaving".

Later

"Hello''said Alexis."Alexis this is Lauren I've been wanting to talk to you can you meet me in the parking lot"she said."Yeah,I'll see there in a couple of minutes".

Alexis was walking into up to Lauren.Lauren slapped her."What the hell is your problem"she said."I hate you,I need to get you out of my way you're only causing problems between John and me but I have to get you out the way"she said."What are you talking about"she asked."You're always creating problems between John and me''.

Lauren pulled out the knife she had."Now you're just going to have to die".Alexis started running towards the door that led to the arena but she tripped and hurt her foot.She took off her heels and started running.She saw Lauren."Oh,God help me"she said trying to get up."Shit it hurts''she said.She got up and tried to run even if it hurt she had to get away from Lauren.Nobody was at the arena yet but they would arrive in a couple of minutes.She ran in the arena but fell again."God please help me,this bitch is going to kill me"she screamed.She screamed out in pain when she got up.Her cellphone dropped out of her pocket.She dialed Randy's number."Randy.help me Lauren's trying to kill me she's chasing me with a knife around the arena trying to kill me call Dave,John,and the police,please hurry before she kills me".She hung up before he could say anything.Alexis ran and wen to hide."Now where did this bitch go"screamed Lauren.Just then Alexis heard another voice she recognized it was Rochelle's voice."I'm going to help you kill her,I hate her she took Dave and John,I loved them and now we're getting our payback".

"You bitch you love John"screamed Lauren."Yeah,I love him and Dave,now let's go look for her and kill her".When Rochelle turned around Lauren stabbed her in the back.Lauren started screaming."I'm sorry but,nobody can have John unless it's me''she said pulling the knife out of her back."Now you're next Alexis".Alexis started crying.Lauren opened the locker room door."I know you're in here so come out"she yelled.Alexis came out."I'm right here bitch"she screamed.She punched Lauren.Then she fell and Lauren landed on top of her trying to stab her.Alexis tried to take the knife away from her."I'm going to kill you bitch,you want to take John from me you bitch"."Why did you kill your best freind Lauren she's always been there for you and this is how you pay her back by killing her"."She loved John,and John can only be mine".

Just then John burst in the room.He got Lauren off her.She hugged John,but John didn't hug her back.She then stabbed him."I'm sorry baby but I had to"she said whispering into his ear."John"Alexis screamed."You killed the love of my life"she screamed in tears and her hands full of his blood."Baby are you okay"?she asked."Answer me John,please don't die I need you and so do your kids don't leave me"she said her face had some of his blood."Alexis,if I die I want you to now that-"he said trying to talk.''Don't say anything baby"she said.Lauren sat there in a corner crying.''Get up you bitch I'm going to kick your ass,I swear to fucking god I'll kill you with my bare hands if he dies".She pulled her hair and started punching her.Just then Lauren saw the knife and reached for it.Dave came in and grabbed Alexis."Are you okay baby''he asked.Alexis started crying even harder.Just then Dave saw Lauren going to stab Alexis and he pushed her out the way and Lauren stabbed him where his heart was.Alexis ran to where he was."Dave please don't die I need you too"."Alexis I'm going to die"he said trying hard to talk."No you can't die,I need you"."Alexis I love you"he said."Dave,Dave,answer me"she screamed.She checked his pulse and his heart beat but he was dead.She started crying really hard.She saw Lauren and she started choking her.Just then Randy walked in.Alexis ran to Randy.Lauren ran out when they weren't looking.

Alexis stood there where Dave's body was."I'm going to miss you".Randy took her home where she took a shower and tryed to go to sleep but she couldn't all the memories of Dave came back to her.The kids where at her mom and dad's house."I swear to god I'm going to find you Lauren and I'm going to kill you"she said.

Well,hoped you liked this chapter,I'll update as soon as I get an ideas for the next chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks for reviewing.Here's the next chapter.

Alexis was at Dave's funeral she couldn't stop crying.When everybody left Alexis was standing there in front of Dave's grave with Randy."You know what Randy I'm going to miss him so much"she said crying."Alexis it's going to be alright".She kept crying."I'm going to find Lauren and kill her,if that's the last thing I do I'm going to kill her she took the man I loved and know I'm going to take her life"."Come on Alexis,let's go home"."I don't wanna go I want to stay here"."Let's go you need to get some rest,you haven't slept for two nights in a row".He took her home.

She sat on her bed and looked through her wedding pictures they took together."I swear I will find you Lauren and when I do I'm going to kill you".She started crying,and she layed down to get some rest.

Lauren was in a hotel,she dyed her hair,and changed so they wouldn't recognized.**What is I killed John she thought.I wonder what's happening,they must be looking for me by now,I just hope I didn't kill John,but I hope Dave did die so I can make Alexis suffer she thought."I'm going to watch Alexis very close and just in case John survived I'm going to watch them so when I get the chance this time I will kill you Akexis,I won't miss this time".**

The Next Week

Alexis still hadn't gotten over the fact that Dave was dead and wasn't coming back.

She locked herself in her room,she wouldn't eat or talk to anybody.John would come by and see her but,she wouldn't talk to him.

"So how's your sister doing asked John''? "She's still the same she won't eat,come out of her room,and won't talk to anybody". "I'm going to try to talk to her again". "Good luck because I tried it and she won't talk to me.John went upstairs to her room.He walked in and saw her sitting on the bed looking out the window and crying."What do you want"she asked. ''You're finally talking to me"he said. "What do you want,you still haven't answered my questions"she said. "I wanted to see how you were doing"he said. "Well,as you can see I'm not doing so good I just lost my husband how do you want me to feel,so you already know now leave John I'm tired of you coming here to see me".

"Alexis they're stil looking for Lauren they haven't found her". ''You better hope that the police finds her and not me because if find her I'll kill her so you better they find her before me". "Alexis you need to calm down". "How do you want me to calm down John I just lost my husband because of you jealous fianceenow leave John you already know how I feel now get the hell out".John walked out the room.

"So did you talk to her"?asked Randy."Yeah,I did she talked to me". "What did she say"?

'She told me to leave,she asked me what I wanted,and as always she said when she found Lauren she would kill her". "Well,thanks for coming by John". "Yeah,I have to go I'm going down to the police station to see if there are any news about Lauren".

Sorry,if the chapter short but I'll try to make the next one long,I removed my other story,and I'm trying to start a new one if you got any ideas let me know.Thanks for reading! Mariela 91 :)


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks for your reviews.Here's the other chapter.

It had been three months since Dave died.Alexis had been doing a little better.John would always spend his time at the police station trying to help them with finding Lauren.Alexis also started her search for Lauren.She was going back to Raw in a couple of days.Jackie and Alexis were talking.

"So when are you coming back"?she asked. "Next Monday,I'll be back". 'They said we have a new diva on Raw,they said her name was Jennifer". "I don't care,the only thing I care about right now is to get my revenge"she said. "Why do you keep insisting on getting your revenge and finding her". "Don't you understand,she killed my husband Jackie she killed him and I'm the one suffering right now,she's not suffering I am and I'm going to make her pay by killing her"she screamed. "Okay Alexis just calm down"she said. "Then don't bring up the subject anymore,I don't like talking about it".

Lauren was on the plane going to the arena,she was changing her name ot Jennifer so they wouldn't know it was her.She changed her hair color,eye color,and she cut her hair."I'm going to be real close to you Alexis,I'm going to make sure we be friends"she said to herself". She was palnning on what she was going to do.

Monday

Alexis was at the arena.She didn't want to be there but,she had to.Everybody looked at her when she entered the arena she felt all eyes on her,they all said sorry for her loss.She was wallking when she bumped into the new girl.

"I'm sorry,I wasn't paying attention".

"You must be the new girl".

"I'm Jennifer"the girl said.

"I'm Alexis".

"Do you know where the women's locker room is I've been trying to find it for awhile and I can't seem to find it".

"Come on I'll show you where it is I was going there anyway''.

Alexis felt like she had seen her before and there was something familiar about her.

"I heard about your husband dying"she said.

"Yeah,he did a couple of months ago,some bitch killed him and I'm going to find her and kill her".

**That's what you think Alexis John and you are never going to find me because I'm right in front of you and you don't even know it's me she thought.**

"Why I'm I telling you all this,I don't think you want to hear this"she said.

"So how long have you been working here"she asked.

"I've been working here for a couple of years now".

Just then John came up to Alexis.

"I need to talk to you"he said.

**Oh my God you're alive John,I didn't kill you but why do you need to talk her for she thought.**Lauren wanted to run up and hug John but she couldn't she couldn't tell him who she was.

John looked at Lauren and felt like he knew her.

"I'm John"he said to her.

"I'm Jennifer".

"Alexis we need to talk".

"Okay hold up just a second John let me give her directions to where the locker room is".

She gave her the directions and they started talking when she walked off.

"What do you want to talk about"she asked.

"Alexis I want to talk about our mathc later on tonight".

"Yeah what about it".

"It says in the script that we have to kiss".

"Well,we're not going to okay John and I'm going to Eric that we're not going to kiss".

"I already talked to him and he said we had to".

"This is what makes me mad John,you probably are going to be glad that we have to kiss but I'm not".John kisssed her.

She slapped him."What the hell is your problem John". He stood there smiling...

Well,stayed tuned,the next chapter I'll try to update soon.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for reviews here's another chapter.I hope you'll read my other story Between Love & Hate.

Alexis was in her locker room when John came in.¨Don't you know how to knock¨she said. ¨Sorry,I just wanted to talk to you listen I'm very sorry for kissing you and if you don't want to kiss it's fine with me¨he said.¨I wasn't going to anyway,look John I told you give me sometime so I'd appreciate it if you'd wait a couple of months¨she said. ¨Okay,I'll wait¨he said. She got up.¨Let's go our match is next¨she said.

Months Later...

Lauren was sitting there trying to come up with a plan.¨I got it,since she told me she was going to bring her son next week I'll just take him¨she said.

¨John what I said that night when Lauren tried to kill me was true I do still love you¨she said.

¨I knew you still did¨he said.¨I love you,and I was really scared that you were going to die¨she said.She gave him a kiss.¨Let's not talk about that and go before we be late¨he said.¨Candice get your brother and let's go¨she said.Candice came down stairs with John in her hands and handed him to John.¨He's getting big,he looks like you more and more as the days go by¨she said.¨He does look like dad¨said Candice.¨Come on I don't want to be late¨she said.They got in the car and left.¨So are you and dad back together¨said Candice.¨Yeah,we decided to start all over again and this time for good¨she said.When they arrived at the arena Alexis took Candice,and John to Randy and Dawn to watch them.¨Do me a big favor Dawn¨she said. ¨What is it¨? ¨Watch the kids for me so John and me can spend some time together¨she said. ¨You two got back together¨she said. ¨Yeah we did just a couple of weeks ago,and we haven't had time alone¨she said.¨Oh,don't worry I'll watch them¨she said. ¨John let's go,Candice your uncle and Dawn are going to watch you two¨said Alexis.John and Alexis went to their locker room.¨You know we haven't had time to be alone and¨-he didn't get to finish because Alexis cut him off.¨I know what you're going to say that's why I asked Dawn t watch them¨she said.

Later

Randy had went out the room and Candice had went to go see Trish so Dawn was left with the baby.She went to get something out her bag when someone hit her on the head and knocked her out.She picked up the baby and made sure no one was coming and ran off.

¨I think we better go get the kids,so hurry up and get dressed¨she said John.When he got dressed they walked out the locker room to Dawn and Randy's locker room.When they got there they saw Dawn laying there and broken glass.Alexis walked over to where she was.¨Dawn wake up¨she said.Dawn tryed to get up.¨What happened¨?she said. ¨What do you mean what happened¨?asked Alexis. ¨I got hit in the head with something but I don't know who did¨she said.Just then Randy and Candice walked in.¨What happened?he asked looking at Dawn.He walked over to where she was.¨Are you okay¨?he asked.¨I'm fine my head just hurts¨she said.

Alex looked at Candice.¨Did you take your brother with you¨?she asked.¨No,he stayed her with Uncle Randy and Aunt Dawn¨she said.¨So where the hell is my baby¨!she screamed.¨Calm down¨said John.¨How the hell do you want me to calm down some one too my baby¨!she said screaming in tears.He hugged her.¨We'll find him I'm sure the person that took him should be around here some where¨he said.¨I want my baby¨!she screamed.Trish and Lita were walking by when they heard her scream.¨What's wrong¨?they asked. ¨Someone took my brother¨said Candice.Alexis walked to the ring.¨I wanted to let everybody backstage know if you took my baby please give him back,and I swear when I find you I'm going to kill you¨she said.Just then she looked up at the screen.It was Lauren she couldn' believe it the girl she thought was Jennifer was actually Lauren.¨Listen Alexis I know you want your baby back but like you took John away from me I decided to take something that you love too,look if you're looking for me you'll never find me okay I'm some where where you'll never find me,he looks a lot like his dad,I'l come up with something I want and I'll contact you or John to tell you what I want for you to get your baby back,so until then you're just going to have to wait¨she said.Just then the baby started crying.¨If you hurt him you bitch I swear I'll kill you¨Alexis said.¨That's what you said when they killed Dave,I was really close to you and you never knew who I was¨she said.¨That's because didn't know it was you but if I knew you'd already be dead¨Alexis said. ¨Say bye to mommy John,it'll probably be the lat time you see her you never know¨she said.Alexis ran backstage.¨Alexis let's go home¨said John.¨I'm realy sorry Alexis¨said Dawn.¨It wasn't your fault¨she said.Candice,John,and Alexis left.¨You need to go upstairs and rest for awhile¨said John.¨How do you want me to rest when she may be hurting my baby¨she said. ¨It's going to be fine I'll stay awake just in case the phone rings or you need something¨he said.Alexis went upstairs to rest.

¨Shut the hell up you stupid baby what do you want a bottle¨she said.She gave him a bottle and he stopped crying.¨Finally.You look a lot just like your dad,I love your dad but your mom had to get in the way of everything I'd probably be your step mom by now¨she said.She put him to sleep.

Well,hope you liked this chapter I promise won't take long to update the next chapter but please read my other story and review it because I only have two reviews!


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks for the reviews here's another chapter!

Two weeks passed and they still hadn't heard from Lauren.¨Why do all these bad thing happen to me God¨she said.She went upstairs to her room,when the phone rang.She was going to pick it up but John already had picked it up.¨Listen John if you want to see your son again this is all I want,I want you for one or two nights¨she said.¨You're out of your fucking mind Lauren,you're crazy I'm not going to do it¨he said.¨Then I guess you won't be seeing your son¨she said.¨Fine,I'll do it,just give me the address and I'll be there in a couple of minutes¨he said.Alexis heard everything she opened the door to the room.¨Who was it¨?she asked. ¨It wasn't anybody important,Alexis I have to go somewhere I'll be back in a couple of minutes¨he said.He kissed her on the lips and walked out the room.Alexis grabbed her cellphone and keys.She made sure he didn't notice that she was going to follow him.When John got to the hotel he went to Lauren's room.Alexis saw him walk in the room she ran downstairs to the front lobby to ask the lady at the desk in front of the building for the key to the room.She ran back to the room.¨Where's my son¨?he asked. ¨He's is the room¨she said.He walked in the room and saw him asleep.Alexis opened the door room quietly and closed it.She saw a gun on the table in the living room and she picked it up.John was turned around and Lauren was going to stab him.¨I wouldn't do that¨said Alexis pointing the gun at her.

Hope you liked this chapter! Ya'll are going to have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens!I promise I won't take long to update it,I'm working on it now!


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks for the reviews everybody!

John turned around and saw Alexis standing there pointing the gun at Lauren.¨Alexis what are you doing¨?asked John.¨I listened to everything that she told you on the phone,so I decided to follow you,and while I was at it I called the police¨she said. ¨Go ahead and kill me¨said Lauren. ¨I'm not going I wish I could but I don't kill people like you do,I'm going to let you suffer in prison like you made me suffer for almost a year¨she said.¨Everything was fine until you came back,you ruined everything,you took John's love away from me¨she said.¨I never loved you Lauren,I've always loved Alexis¨said John.Lauren dropped the knife and Alexis put down the gun.¨You made my life a living hell,and I hate you because you killed Dave¨said Alexis.She punched Lauren and they started fighting.¨Dave didn't deserve to die,you killed him for no fucking reason,you bitch I want to kill you so bad¨!she screamed.John pulled her off Lauren.¨Let me go John¨she said.¨Calm down Alexis¨he said."He should've never got in the way and maybe right now you'd be the one dead and not him"she said."Just shut the hell up I don't want to hear you anymore"said Alexis."I'm not going to and the police isn't going to get me because I rather kill myself than go to prison"she said.She picked up the gun from the floor."I love you John and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you"she said.Alexis turned around because she didn't want to see Lauren shoot herself."Lauren you don't have to kill yourself"said John."I'm sorry for everything I did and I love you with all my heart John"she said.Then she shot herself.Alexis turned around and saw her laying on the floor with a puddle of blood forming around her.Just then the police walked in.Alexis walked to the other room and picked up the baby from the crib.

Later...

¨Finally,we'll be able to be together as a family without her or anybody else coming between us¨said Alexis.He put his arm around her.¨Lauren deserved to die"she said."This was all my fault¨said John.¨No,it wasn't¨she said.¨Yes,it was I should've stopped seeing you and this all would have never happened¨he said.¨John,let's just forget about this now all that matters is that we have our son back¨said Alexis.¨You're right let's just forget about all this¨he said. He kissed her.¨I love you so much¨said Alexis hugging him.¨I love you too¨he said.

Well,hope you liked this chapter.I'll update when I get a chance.


End file.
